Gender Bender
by Belladonna209
Summary: This is the story of Ocarina of Time if Link (And lots of other characters) switched genders. I will try to stick to the game, but since it's in first person, Link will have lots of interesting opinions and ideas. It will be funny, but it will also be serious. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So begins the start of my second fanfiction. I was talking to my roomate about cosplay and Crossplaying. I always like a male Link, but it made me think. What would have happened if Link was in fact a girl? How would this change the gameplay?**

**What follows is what happens when I got overexcited about the idea, since I changed a lot in this one way. I changed the gender of most of the main characters. The only one who's names stayed the same are ones where I couldn't think of a good name, (I'm looking at you Ganondorf!) or where it worked either way.**

**Most of the names I just changed a letter or added a vowel. I will list all the characters names and their original names at the end of each chapter. **

**And I always added a bit of extra drama I thought would make more sense for a kid thrust into the world of adults. Also, it is in first person view from Link's perspective. At least, everything I've written to this date is, and I've written quite a bit.**

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, long have I served as the guardian spirit. I am known as the Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live there with me. Each child has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one girl who does not have a fairy.

"Navi, Navi where art thou? Come hither. Oh Navi the fairy, heed my words, the words of the Deku Tree. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil is descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack out land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining order of the world. But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing.

"It seems the time for the child without the fairy to begin her journey, the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth. Navi go now. Find the child and bring her to me. I do not have much time left."

* * *

I woke up with a start. I was crying. The nightmare had returned yet again. As I thought about the dream, I started crying harder and I pounded my fist in my pillow. I turned over and tried to fall back asleep. I had just succeeded when I heard a sharp voice.

"Wake up! Wake up, Link! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. Can the fate of the world really depend on such a lazy girl?"

I sighed and gave up on sleep. I turned over and swung my legs out of bed. A blue fairy floated before me. It said, "Finally! Come on. The Deku Tree wants to speak to you."

"I heard you the first time. There's no need to shout."

The fairy said as I got up and got ready to leave, "My name is Navi. I'll be your partner from now on!"

I dropped the cup of water I held and said incredulously, "What?"

Navi said, "The Deku Tree asked me to be your fairy."

I threw a towel over the mess I had made and didn't get a chance to respond before I heard from the base of my tree house, "Hey, Link!"

I ran to the mirror and checked my hair before pulling my hat on and running outside. Sario stood below my tree waving. I smirked and jumped down, rolling and coming to land on my feet.

Sario frowned and said, "I don't know why I ever taught you that."

I said, "Because if you hadn't, I would have kept bothering you. And let's not forget about the fighting and swimming."

Sario smiled grudgingly and said, "Sometimes I really wonder if you're a girl. You should do things like sew and play with dolls."

"Ah," I said, "But would you still like me if I became another Mida? That stuff isn't nearly as fun as rough housing with you."

Sario laughed and said, "It's good a fairy finally came to you. I just came to tell you that the Deku Tree asked to speak to you."

I put a fist on my hip and said, "Not you too! That's all Navi said since we met."

Sario smiled and said, "Go talk to her and then tell me what she said."

I nodded and jogged to the path to the Deku Tree. I groaned inwardly as I saw Mida standing to one side. I walked up and she stood in my way. I said with my arms crossed, "Let me pass. The Deku Tree has summoned me."

Mida smirked and said, "If you're going you should at least equip a sword and shield."

I pointed out, "You don't have them."

Mida sputtered and said snobbily, "That's why I haven't gone! Just go get them and I'll think about letting you pass, miss no-fairy."

I rolled my eyes and turned to go. Mida had done things like this since I was little. As I returned home, I ran into Sario. He asked angrily, "Why aren't you with the Deku Tree?"

I cocked my hip and replied, "It's not my fault! Mida won't let me past without a sword and shield."

"That jerk!" Sario frowned and said, "But she may have a point. Strange things have been happening in the forest."

He drifted off and I asked quietly, "What's going on?"

Sario snapped out of his mood and said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. You can buy a shield at the shop, but there's only one sword. Find it and I might tell you more."

I frowned at him and he ruffled my hat. I straightened it and blushed. Sario said, "I don't know why you wear that. Your hair looks fine."

I pulled my hat down to my eyes and said, "You know everyone teases me about my ears."

He reached forward and hugged me. He whispered, "Someday, you won't care anymore."

I looked at him strangely as he released me. He jogged backwards before smiling and running off towards the Lost Woods. Sario always went there when he wanted to be alone to think.

I sighed and started looking for rupees. As I worked, Navi told me about the Deku Tree. I collected enough money to buy a shield when I stopped in realization. Navi flew back and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

I asked, "Are you a boy or a girl?"

The fairy glowed red and said, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm a boy!"

I laughed and said, "Your voice is so high, it's kind of hard to tell."

Navi beat his wings angrily and said, "Just find the sword so we can continue."

He floated silently. I could tell he wasn't happy, but left him alone. I went to the training grounds and looked at the tunnel. The only one who had gone through was Sario. Everyone else had chickened out. If I wanted to hide a sword, that was where I'd put it.

I gathered my courage and entered the tunnel. The ground was dry and roots pulled at my clothes and hair. Navi lifted the corner of my hat and hid underneath.

I saw light at the end and crawled toward it. The ground beneath me started rumbling and I emerged. I dusted off my tunic and looked around. A boulder rolled to my left. I glanced at it and said, "I'm in need of a little help, Navi."

I felt him crawl out from behind my ear. He looked at the boulder and said, "Time it right. You're going to have to run."

I set my feet and watched in determination. The stone rolled away and I took off after it. Navi shouted, "Right!"

I turned and another rock rolled just behind me. I said, "Thanks."

Navi said, "I'd be a poor guardian if you died so easily."

I snorted and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The first rock rolled by again and Navi shouted, "Now!"

I ran again and the path widened to the right. A large chest sat on a stump. A sign posted said, "To learn about fighting, speak to the Know-It-All sisters."

I opened the chest and had to lean over the edge to reach in. I reemerged holding the sheath of a small sword. I held it out and Navi said, "You found the Kokiri sword. Now you can fight monsters."

I strapped the sword to my back and followed to rocks back to the tunnel. Once out, I drew the blade and took a few practice swings. Navi said as I did an unassisted backflip, "You're pretty good at this. Watch me as I highlight that rock."

Navi flew over to it and glowed yellow. He said, "This is how I'll help you target enemies."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Navi floated close and dimmed. I saw him fold his hands behind his back and glance away as he said, "I should have told you. I guess I'm not such a good guardian fairy."

I took in his blue hair and clothes made from small plant fibers. His pale skin matched his wings. He glowed brighter and I said, "You're my partner. It's not just you who has to get used to helping someone."

He glowed brighter, happy again. I smiled and said, "Let's get that shield so we can see the tree."

I bought a shield and went to talk to the self-imposed boss of the Kokiri. She glanced at me as I walked up and said, "I already told you, you're not getting past."

I drew my sword and shield. I grinned. They were heavier than I expected, but I wasn't going to show her that. Mida puffed up angrily and her freckles hid amidst the red in her face. As she stomped away, she said, "How come you're the favorite of the Deku Tree and Sario? It's not fair!"

I started down the path and spindly plants popped up. Navi said, "Deku Babba, not very threatening, but they usually drop useful items when destroyed."

He flew over and I targeted the plant. I slashed until it exploded and a stick was left in its place. I picked it up and Navi said, "That's a Deku Stick. You can use it to light stuff on fire."

I ran around the other plants and entered the Deku Tree's glade. She stood before me. The Deku Tree was ancient. Sario had told me once that the Goddesses themselves had planted the seed she grew from. I didn't know if it was true, but I wasn't going to doubt it.

Navi flew ahead of me and said, "I'm back, Deku Tree."

The Deku Tree said in her ambient way, "Welcome, Navi, and you as well, Link. Thy sleep hath been restless and full of nightmares these past moons. A vile climate of evil has fallen over the land and affects those sensitive to it. I have a task I must ask of thee. You must use your wisdom and courage to break a curse on me. Do you have courage enough to undertake this mission?"

I frowned and thought of my nightmare. It was always the same. I stood before a bridge and lightning flashed in the darkness. A black horse ridden by an equally black rider attacked me, but I always woke up just before I was hit.

I looked up and nodded. She opened her mouth and said, "Enter, brave Link, and you as well, Navi. Help Link with your knowledge and Link, listen well to his words."

I felt fear and excitement as she spoke. I walked forward and into the Deku Tree with Navi at my shoulder. I looked around in awe. Vines and paths lined the inside of the tree. I placed a hand against the wood and said, "It's warm."

Navi placed a palm against the tree and hissed in pain. He said, "Something's poisoning her."

He flew around and I asked, "What's the source?"

He flew forward over a hole covered by cobwebs. I followed and looked down. "What's down there?"

Navi said, "That's part of the root system. If something's wrong, it will be down there."

I tried to rip the thick cobwebs apart, but it wouldn't break. I looked up and said, "Let's get some height."

I ran over to some vines and took hold. Navi said as I began climbing, "These should hold our weight."

I frowned and asked, "Did you just call me fat?"

Navi said, "Of course not! I just didn't want you to fall. You're actually quite cute for a girl."

I smiled and said, "You're pretty cute for a fairy."

Navi fluttered his wings happily at my compliment and I climbed up the vines. The path wound around and slowly ascended. At the next section of vines, a chest sat. I opened it and found a map. Navi said, "This will tell you where you are, where you've been, and where you still have to go."

"How did it get here? How does it know that?"

Navi shrugged and I asked, "How can you not know?"

Navi asked, "If I told you it was magic, would you believe me?"

I nodded and he smiled. "Good, 'cuz as far as I know, that's how it works."

I started to climb the vines when Navi said, "Don't go up there! Those skulltulas will bite you and their venom hurts."

I let go and dropped back onto my feet. I glanced around and saw a door further up the path. I jogged to it and opened the door. A chest sat on the other side of a floating platform. I jumped across and it started to wobble. As I pushed off the platform, it collapsed to the floor.

I opened the chest and found a slingshot. Navi hovered around the ceiling looking for a way out. He went near the door and said, "Look over here!"

I saw what he noticed and pulled a seed out of the pouch and pulled back on the band of the slingshot. I released it and the seed went flying above Navi's head. He yelled in his high voice, "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," I called. "Just give me a second."

"Don't shoot that thing at me!"

I drew the band back again and said, "Don't worry. Sario and I toss rocks all the time. I'm highly accurate."

Navi said, "Highly isn't one hundred percent."

I loosed another seed and it flew to knock down a ladder. "There! Accurate enough."

Navi stuck his tongue out at me and I climbed up. Back at the vines, I shot the scary spider monsters known as skulltullas and climbed to the next level. A door sat halfway around the circumference and I opened it.

The door closed behind me and bars blocked it. A plant thing popped out of the floor and spat at me. I rolled out of the way and drew my shield. "What is that thing?"

Navi floated by my face behind the shield and said, "Deku Scrub. They can be annoying, but aren't harmful unless in large numbers. Bounce its nuts back at it to defeat it."

I nodded and raised my shield. The scrub spat again and the seed hit my shield. It ricocheted back. The scrub squeaked and started dancing around. At least, that's what it looked like. I shouted and ran after it.

Before I could strike with my sword, it said, "Have mercy! If you spare me, I'll tell you something useful."

I stayed my blade and said, "Speak then and I'll decide if what you say is worth your life."

It squeaked again and said, "You'll never defeat my brothers ahead unless you know the code. The password is 2, 3, 1. 23 is #1! Do you think I'm a traitor?"

The scrub hopped away in that odd fashion. Navi asked, "What did that mean?"

I shrugged and sheathed my sword. The door opened and I went to the next room. A button on the floor and a burnt torch were the only thing on my side. Across a dip in the floor sat another chest. A cave to the left sat suspiciously. I pressed the switch and sections of the floor rose. I heard a ticking and jumped across.

As I leapt the final gap, the floor lowered. In the chest I found a compass. Navi said, "Use that to see where chests and you are positioned on the map. "

I gave a look and Navi said, "It's magic again."

I looked at the map and sure enough, there was a gold icon where I was standing. I spun in a circle and the icon did too. I looked more closely at the room I was in and saw a box. "What's that mean?"

Navi looked over my shoulder and said, "That's a chest. There might be something useful inside."

I jumped down and an even bigger skulltulla dropped down. Navi said, "Its stomach is the soft spot."

I waited and it flipped. I slashed at its belly until it died. I had to reactivate the switch to jump into the cave. A weird skulltulla left a token and Navi said, "That's proof that you killed it."

I opened the chest. A heart shaped object lay inside. I pulled it out and asked, "What do I do with this?"

Navi looked at it and said, "It's supposed to heal you."

"Yeah, but how do I use it?"

Navi looked thoughtful and said, "Try eating it."

I wrinkled my nose and said, "Ew!"

Navi asked, "What does it feel like?"

I squeezed it between my hands and it moved like a water skin. It popped and coated my hands in pinkish liquid. I shook my hands, but it disappeared. I looked at my hands and saw a cut from a couple days ago vanish.

Navi put his hands on my thumb and said, "Well that was interesting."

I giggled and the fairy smirked. I killed a tougher version of the deku babba and lit a torch to leave.

Back in the trunk of the tree, I killed a giant skulltulla and looked over the edge. I groaned and Navi said, "You're going to jump. Please don't do this."

"Sorry, Navi. Not much of a choice here." I took a deep breath and jumped feet first. The cobweb gave some resistance before breaking and I screamed as I fell the last distance to land in water.

I swam to the surface and gasped. Navi hovered over a piece of wood that floated and I swam to it. I caught my breath and flipped the hair out of my eyes. Navi patted my cheek comfortingly and I continued. A switch lit a torch and I killed two more gold skulltullas. I lit a stick and jumped across the floating wood to light a cobweb on fire.

Another scrub told me a tip about falling and I solved a water puzzle. Through the door, I had to light some more cobwebs on fire and eggs fell from the ceiling. They hatched into colorful spiders. I killed them with the slingshot and said, "I sense a recurring theme. I'm going to have to kill lots of spiders, aren't I?"

Navi laughed and I crawled through a tunnel back to the first room in the root. I pushed a block off the edge so I could get back up and lit a stick to burn the cobweb to the last level. I fell into water again and saw three scrubs.

I asked, "You don't suppose these guys are the ones that plant told us about?"

Navi said, "Can't hurt to try."

I used my shield to attack the middle scrub and then the one to the right. They froze and I went after the last one. As I pinned it in the corner, it said, "You knew our secret! How irritating. Now I have to tell you the trick. In order to administer the Coup de Grace to Queen Gohma, you must first stun her with a blow to the eye. Oh Queenie, sorry about that!"

It bounced off and its brothers disappeared down their holes. The door opened and I walked into a dark room. I glanced around in amazement and fear. I looked at the ceiling and a giant spider dropped down.

Navi said rapidly, "Parasitic Arachnid, Queen Gohma. Shoot in the eye and follow up with your sword."

"Thanks," I shouted. I drew my slingshot and shot her right before she attacked. I slashed twice and used a jump attack before she recovered. She backed up and climbed the wall. I shot her eye when she paused on the ceiling. She fell and I struck again.

Queen Gohma exploded and a heart shaped container was left behind. I picked it up and it splashed me from head to toe. I coughed and sputtered. "I got it in my mouth! It tastes like medicine!"

Navi laughed and said, "You'll be tougher now. It'll take more to kill you."

"Well, that's good I guess." A blue light appeared and I walked into it. A portal took Navi and me back to stand in front of the Deku Tree.

She said, "Thank you. You have done well to break the curse, but I'm afraid it is too late."

I felt my eyes water and asked, "What do you mean?"

The Deku Tree said, "Do not fret. I knew I was going to die even before you entered. An evil woman from the desert came to claim the treasure that was entrusted to me. She was so angry that she cast this death curse on me. You must never allow yourself to suffer this person. Their malevolent nature is beyond redemption. But before I pass on, I must tell you why she wanted the treasure."

I tried to focus as the tree told me once again the creation story. I had heard it lots of times, but there was a sense of finality about this time that I felt so sad. When she finished, the tree said, "I'm entrusting the Kokiri Emerald to you. Link, you must leave these woods and travel north to the bustling city of Castle Town. Meet with Prince Sheik and tell him what has come to pass."

The emerald flew over to me and landed in my hands. The tree said with difficulty, "Fare thee well, Link and Navi."  
I watched as her bark lost its soft look and the Deku Tree petrified. Even her mustache hardened to become like stone.

I whispered, "Goodbye."

**I may have changed a little bit more than I intended. I knew Mido didn't like Link and since they're children they tease each other. I made Link the only Kokiri to have pointed ears to give them something to tease about since Link is different than them.**

**So how was that? I treated this chapter like the game does. It's an introduction to the basics and I explained things how I think they would work. Like hearts and heart peices, you can't just pick them up right?**

**Here's the list of characters and their new names**

**Link: Link... no change besides that he's now a girl**  
**Navi: Navi...a fairy name that goes both ways**  
**Saria: Sario... not like mario. Sar-eye-oh**  
**Mido: Mida... you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave out the n that would change the character entirely**  
**Deku Tree: Deku Tree... plants are both sexes, so even though she is a male as well, I'm identifying him as a woman. That's why the mustache stayed**  
**No-it-all Brothers: No-it-all Sisters... yeah... I'm only going to mention them once or twice, but since they got their own sign, I felt pressured to change them too**  
**Princess Zelda: Prince Sheik... He's the only one who actually has a opposite sex identity. He and Zelda flopped outfits though. That will make sense later when Link gets to Castle town**

**I think that's everyone. If there's anyone else I forgot, give me a heads up. Please read and review so I can tell what you guys think of this idea.**


	2. Onward to Castle Town

**We return to the story as Link leaves the Glade of the Deku Tree with the Kokiri Emerald. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

I turned and ran from the glade. Navi stayed behind, but caught up as I paused to wipe my face. Navi hugged my finger before crawling under my hat. I felt him shake behind my ear.

I ran again and smacked into Mida as I rounded the corner. I picked myself up as she demanded, "What happened!"

I sputtered and said, "It wasn't my fault! The Deku Tree… she's dead."

Mida's eyes widened in surprise and hurt. She opened her mouth to blame me like she always did, but I shoved past her. I ran to the tunnel exit and left before I thought about what I was doing.

I was almost across the bridge before I felt it move from someone else. I turned back and saw Sario holding onto the rail. He said, "You're leaving, aren't you. I always knew you would because you're different than the rest of us."

I walked back and he held out an ocarina. He said, "I want you to have this, so you'll remember and visit the forest again."

I took it from him before throwing my arms around him. He gripped me tightly and said with a tight voice, "Don't forget about us."

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded against his shoulder. I released him and took a couple steps back. I looked at him one last time before turning and leaving the forest.

A path between the trees led me out into a field. I took a step before I heard a loud, "Yoo hoo!"

I looked around in alarm and the voice said, "Up here!"

I followed it and saw a large owl sitting on the branches of the last tree. It said, "My, my. You're starting out on a brand new adventure, aren't you. Before you is Hyrule Field. Follow the road and it'll take you to Castle Town. Lon Lon Ranch lies in the middle directly ahead of you. Now, fight hard and persevere. I will see you again."

With that, the owl launched out of the tree and into the air. I saw the road he mentioned and ran. Night fell. I kept running. I saw monsters at the edge of my vision, but didn't bother fighting them. I came to the bridge into Castle Town as the sun was rising. The draw bridge lowered and I entered.

The first person I saw was a guard. He glanced at me in surprise and asked, "Are you alone, boy?"

I wrinkled my nose, but said, "Yes."

He frowned and said, "You should be careful. It's dangerous out there. Kids like you are easy targets for monsters."

I motioned over my shoulder to my sword and shield and said, "I'll be alright. And I've got my fairy to help me."

The soldier's eyes widened in disbelief and he said, "If you say so."

I mulled over his words as I entered the market. I had heard of adults, but until now had never met one. Supposedly, they had children and took care of them. They also fought fiercely to protect said kids. This would explain the guard's words. As a Kokiri, I wasn't raised to worry about anything adults had to worry about. We were fairly self-sufficient and what we couldn't do the Deku Tree or our fairies did.

Navi still hid beneath my hat as I whispered, "I can't believe he thought I was a boy."

I heard Navi laugh and say, "You do dress like one, and you haven't hit puberty. None of the Kokiri do."

I asked, "What's puberty?"

Navi answered, "It's a time when your body changes into an adult, but I don't know any more than that."

I wandered around the market listening to the people talk. A woman from the desert had come to talk to the queen. Apart from that, I didn't find out anything useful. I was concentrating so hard on where I might find the prince that I walked into a boy standing by the well.

We fell and my hat went flying. Navi was tossed as well and I quickly grabbed him before he was stepped on. I snatched my hat off the ground and yanked it back on, my cheeks blushing fiercely.

The boy asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly and he laughed saying, "You sure are shy. Your clothes are funny. Are you from the forest?"

Before I could answer, Navi flew out of my hand and said, "Leave her alone!"

The boy took a step back and I said, "Navi, be nice. He was just asking."

The boy asked in awe, "Is that a fairy?"

I nodded and he grinned. " I've never seen one before! Ma says they never leave the forest, but since everyone who enters never returns, I thought I'd never see one. What are you doing outside the forest, fairy girl?"

I said, "I'm supposed to go to the castle, but no one will tell me where that is. And my name's Link, not fairy girl."

The boy said, "My name's Malone. My ma owns Lon Lon Ranch. She's at the castle delivering milk while I wait for her. The castle is north of here."

I said thanks and took the path to the castle. I talked to the owl again and he mentioned something about time moving slowly when I was in a town. I already knew time seemed to pass much quicker when I was traveling and didn't understand what he said.

I walked up to the guard and said, "I need to speak with Prince Sheik."

The guard looked at me kindly and said, "Sorry, kid. No one gets through without a summons."

I put a hand on my hip and said, "The world is in danger!"

The guard crouched to my level and said, "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but if the world needed saving, they wouldn't send a kid like you."

He wasn't like the first guard I had met. This one seemed much less experienced. I could tell he was trying to do his job and be as nice as possible to me. I sighed and nodded in understanding. The guard smiled and reached into his picket. He pulled out a blue rupee and said, "Go buy yourself some candy or something."

I nodded in thanks and walked away. On a cliff face grew some vines. I tested them and they held. I jumped down and ran back into town to kill some time.

Malone was still by the well waiting for his 'ma', whatever that was. I walked over to him and leaned on the well. He leaned back on his elbows and said, "They didn't let you in."

I nodded and said, "I plan on sneaking in tonight."

His eyes widened in surprise and he said, "Don't let anyone catch you saying that. The guards will take you home and tell your parents what you were up to. Then you'll be in trouble."

I asked, "What's a parent? Do they eat you when you don't do something they like?"

Malone's red eyebrows rose so high I thought they'd get lost in his hair. He laughed and said, "Not that I know if. Parents are your family. I'm an only child and my mom's the only family I have. I used to have a dad, but he died a few years ago."

I said, "I don't have a family. None of my friends do. The closest we have is our fairies. What does a parent look like?"

Malone explained, "A parent is an adult. Most adults will be parents sometime in their life. Every now and then a person becomes a parent too young and they have a hard time, but usually they're at least twice our age."

I frowned and asked, "How old are we?"

Malone said in disbelief, "You really are sheltered, fairy girl. I kind of feel bad for you. You look about my age, which is ten years old."

"Oh," I said. I waited a second before asking, "What's a year?"

Malone spent all morning telling me about everything, from the weather to the hatching of birds called cuckoos. Around noon, my stomach rumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten in almost two days.

Malone laughed and grabbed my hand. He led me through the market and bought food for us. We sat in a back alley eating the strange snacks. An animal called a dog wandered by and Malone fed it bits of something called meat.

Malone kept talking, telling me about Hyrule. When we were done, we went back to the market. A building with a sign reading Shooting Galley and Game caught my eye. I ran in and had to stand on my tiptoes to see over the front desk.

"Excuse me," I said. "How do I play?"

The large hairy man laughed and said, "This is a game for adults, but I guess I could let you play. Hit the targets and win a prize. It's twenty rupees a turn."

I reached into my wallet and dug around for a red rupee. Malone watched me and said, "Your allowance is much better than mine."

I pulled out two yellow rupees and put them on the table. The shop keeper looked surprised that I was serious, but pulled a lever and said, "Take your place."

I took out my slingshot and walked to the low wall separating the front of the store from the back. I said, "I'm ready."

A whistle blew and a green glass rupee appeared. I shot it and another took its place to the right. I shot all the rupees and put away my slingshot. I turned back to the counter and the shop keeper and Malone watched me with wide eyes. I blushed and skipped back to the desk.

The man laughed and said, "Here's your prize. Come back when you're older and show your skill with a bow. I reckon you'd be a good shot."

I took the seed pouch he held out and left with Malone. He said, "I want to show you something."

We ran to a quiet part of town where a beautiful building stood. We sat on the steps and Malone said, "This is the Temple of Time. I often come here to wait for my mom. The music from within is so soothing."

I listened for a bit and laid down on the step. The sun felt so warm and I was suddenly sleepy. Malone lay down beside me and smiled. I smiled back and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up cold. The sun had set and Malone was gone. I sat up and called, "Malone, where are you?"

Malone ran up from the market and said, "Shh. I was just looking for my mom. I fell asleep and was afraid she had gone home without me, but no one's seen her."

I heard his worry and said, "She's probably just at the castle. Let's see if she's at the gate."

Malone nodded and we set off, but didn't find her. I started up the vines when I heard Malone say, "I can't go with you. I don't want to get in trouble."

I nodded and said, "I'll keep an eye out for her."

Malone reached into a pocket and pulled out an egg. He said, "Take this. I've been incubating it and it should hatch soon."

I shook my head and he said, "We're friends now. I want you to have it."

He smiled and I found I couldn't say no. I reached down and grabbed the weird egg. I tucked it safely in my pouch and climbed. The gate had a guard posted at the top so I couldn't run across. A ladder led to a gatehouse and I started up the road. A pair of guards walked their rounds ahead of me. I ran up the hill to the left. A garden spread before me with guards posted intermittently about.

I was glad for my dark clothes. I wound through the trees and climbed a wall. A canal flowed around the castle keep behind another pair of guards. I jumped in. As I swam against the current, the sun rose.

I climbed out as a cuckoo hatched from my egg. I walked away from the guards and saw a person sleeping. I tiptoed to them and tapped her shoulder. She mumbled, "It's just a chicken, Malone."

I cocked my head to the side. Could this lazy person be the dreaded mother I was told about? The cuckoo started peeping and the person jumped up. She shouted, "What in tarnation?"

I backed up and hid behind a nearby crate. She looked around before focusing on me and I said, "Please don't eat me!"

The woman stared at me and burst out laughing. She said, "Now what gave you that idea? Were you the one to wake me up?"

I nodded and she laughed again. "That's good. I need to deliver this milk and then get back to my son, Malone."

I said, "We waited all day for you, but you never returned."

The woman cursed and said, "I made him wait. Sorry, kid, but I've got to get back to him."

She jogged away and I asked, "Why did she leave before doing her job?"

Navi said, "Maybe parents do strange things for their children."

I tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. Navi flew over to a hole where water flowed and I used the crates to jump across. I crawled through and entered the inner gardens.

Navi said, "Be careful, Link."

Guards paced their rounds. I used the hedges and fountains to sneak past. I was nearly spotted, but reached the round courtyard where a child looked through a window. He wore pants that ended at slippers and a stole covered his shirt. It bore the mark of a triangle and bird.

I walked forward and he turned in surprise. His wide blue eyes held fear and his blond hair fell across his face. He asked, "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

I took a step back nervously and Navi hid behind me. His light spilled around me and the boy asked, "Is that a fairy?"

I nodded and the boy said, "But then, you don't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest? You know that green and shining stone?"

I nodded and the boy laughed, all fear gone. "I thought so. I had a dream where dark clouds billowed over Hyrule when a bright light shone from the forest held by a figure and followed by a fairy. I took this to mean a messenger from the forest was coming."

The boy added suddenly, "My name is Sheik, Prince of Hyrule. What is your name?"

I answered quietly, "Link."

The boy frowned and said, "Link, it sounds somehow familiar." His blue eyes brightened and he said, "I'm spying. The dark clouds from my dream, I believe they symbolize that woman in there." He gestured through the window and asked, "Would you look through?"

I nodded and stepped up to it. A woman in black armor with bright red hair knelt before a throne. She looked over and I saw her angry orange eyes before I ducked out of sight.

Sheik asked, "Did she see you?" I nodded and he said, "Don't worry. She doesn't know what we're planning yet."

I asked hesitantly, testing out my new vocabulary, "Did you talk to your mother about your dream?"

He frowned and said, "I did, but she doesn't believe it to be prophecy. Listen, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

I said, "I promise."

Sheik said, "This is part of the creation story passed down by the royal family."

He told about the Triforce and about the wish it could grant based on the holder's heart. He said, "I know that woman is after the Triforce, but I have a plan to get to it first. Find the other Spiritual Stones and meet me again."

He took out a piece of paper and started writing. "This will get you part of the way. Now, you must leave before the guards change."

I nodded and turned to leave. At the exit of the garden, a tall, well-built man stood blocking my way. He was wrapped in strips of white cloth and a loose vest and pants covered them, light armor barely visible beneath. Bold black paint seemed to bleed from one eye. His white hair was cut choppily to frame his face.

He said with a pleasantly coarse voice and crossed arms, "I am Impaz of the Sheikah. I have served as the Prince's nanny. In the Prince's dream, my role was to teach a song to the person form the forest. Listen as I sing Sheik's Lullaby. I have played it for him since he was a baby and it will prove your connection to the royal family."

I pulled out the ocarina Sario had given me and waited. Impaz held a hand to his mouth and whistled. I closed my eyes and played it back.

Impaz grinned in a hard manner and said, "I'll escort you out. If the guards catch you, it won't be good."

I followed the man all the way to the gate of Castle Town. He almost reminded me of Sario, but they were hardly similar. This man seemed very tough, but if he cared for the Prince, surely he wasn't heartless. I suddenly felt homesick.

Impaz interrupted my thoughts by saying, "The Gorons of Death Mountain hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. It's a dangerous game you and the Prince play, but I fear the consequences should you fail. I wish you luck."

I heard a snap and when I turned to look behind me, Impaz was gone. Navi said indignantly, "That was rude!"

Lon Lon Ranch sat to my right. It caught my eye and I started toward it. Navi said, "Death mountain is that way."

"It's just a detour. And I need to talk to Sario before I start this mission."

I walked into the ranch a few hours before sunset. A barn sat to the right, so I walked into the left building. The woman I had woken sat by three cuckoos.

She saw me and said, "If it isn't my little lifesaver. Took me a while, but I got Malone back in a good mood. My name's Talona. Malone told me your name is Link."

I took her in. I hadn't noticed before that she wore suspenders over a white shirt and blue pants. Worn work boots covered her feet, but what caught my eye was her chest. Two large lumps jiggled as she gestured around.

Talona caught my stare and said, "You are sheltered. Malone told me all about you, but I didn't want to believe it. To think of a bunch of children living alone makes me sick."

I blushed and lowered my gaze. Talona crossed her arms and smiled. "How about you play a game with me. If you can find these three special cuckoos amidst that there gaggle of normal cuckoos I'll give you a gift."

She released them before I could decline and I chased after them, pushing down my annoyance. I picked up a random cuckoo and Talona said, "One down!"

I ran to the corner and looked around. They all looked exactly alike. I grabbed another and Talona said, "One to go."

I stared between two birds and chose one. Talona laughed and said, "That's the last of them."

I walked back grinning, my annoyance and embarrassment forgotten. Talona said, "Now for a reward. How'd you like to marry Malone?"

I frowned in thought. Malone hadn't explained marriage to me. Talona laughed at my expression and said, "I'm just teasing you."

She pulled out a bottle of milk and said, "This is your prize. A kid like you should drink lots of milk to grow big and strong. Bring back the empty bottle and I'll refill it for you."

I took the bottle and she said, "I have to start cooking now, but you can go play with Malone if you'd like. He was out in the corral."

"Thanks," I said. I ran out to the corral. Horses grazed freely. One ran circuits around the outside of the fence on a worn track. I waited for it to pass and ran into the pasture. Malone sat on the ground by a lean-to with a red foal.

I ran over and heard Malone singing. I said, "Hey again!"

Malone waved and said, "Hi, fairy girl."

I stopped and folded my hands shyly behind my back. Malone put a hand on the foal and said, "I'd like you to meet my friend. She's this horse. Her name is Epona."

The filly stood as I walked closer and ran away when I tried to rub her neck. Malone frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Link. I'm afraid Epona is even more nervous around strangers than you."

I sat down on the hay beside him and asked, "What were you singing?"

"It was a song my father used to sing when he worked. Do you sing, Link?"

I leaned on my elbows. " I've never really tried. My friend, Sario, taught me how to play an ocarina, but that's it. We hold a dance once a year in the forest. The children play instruments and dance with the skull kids. I always stayed home."

Malone laid back and said, "That's too bad. With your talent with the slingshot, I thought you'd be good. Your movement seemed so easy for you. We hold a dance here at the ranch for all the surrounding towns."

I pulled out my ocarina and played a tuneless melody. It turned into a theme the girl above the shop in the forest always sang. When I finished, Malone asked, "Would you like to learn my song?"

I smiled and he sang. I listened and when he stopped, I played it back to him. I lowered it and asked, "How was that?"

He blushed and lowered his eyes quickly. He changed the subject by saying, "That was good, but now Epona won't leave you alone. She knows that song is for friends only."

Sure enough, the red filly trotted over. I placed a hand on her neck and said, "She's very pretty."

Malone said, "I named her after the song. The horse in the song was named Epona, a goddess among wild mares. She's the only red horse we have. My dad used to plan which horses would mate. One day, the stallion he rode slipped and fell, crushing my dad and breaking its legs. There was nothing we could do for either of them. Epona is the first and last foal born of that sire."

I glanced over and saw Malone's eyes tear up. I didn't fully understand why he was sad. I had never had a father before, right? Then I remembered how I had felt when the Deku Tree died and I knew that wasn't exactly true.

I wrapped an arm around him the way Sario had done so often for me. Malone sniffed and said, "I deal with it, but my mom poured herself into the ranch to bury her pain."

"She seemed like such a strong woman. I never would have thought she was so sad," I said quietly.

Epona reached back and grabbed the edge of my hat. She pulled and I tried to grab it, but she was too quick. I clapped my hands over my ears and blushed. Malone looked at me oddly and I ran to the barn. Navi flew at my shoulder and I knew Malone watched in confusion.

I passed another woman holding a bucket, but didn't stop until I was alone in an empty stall. Navi glowed faintly in the dark barn. I shut my eyes and tried to block out my humiliation. I heard the barn door open and someone sat beside me.

I heard Talona say, "Now what's all this about? There I am, stirring dinner, when Malone comes running in saying something about Epona stealing your hat. I asked where the hat was and he gave it to me. He said you ran into the barn upset. So, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!"

"Of course not," Talona said gently.

She ran a thumb across my cheek to wipe away a wet trail. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw her smiling at me. I glanced at the floor and said, "It's too embarrassing."

Talona said, "Try me."

I slowly lowered my hand to reveal my pointed ear. "They're different than all my friends."

Talon laughed and said, "Look at this."

I saw her pull back her brown hair to show her own pointed ear. I opened my mouth in shock and Talona laughed again. She said, "You're not the only one. In fact, most of the people I know have ears like you."

She held out my hat. I took it and put it back on. Navi stood on my knee and watched Talona suspiciously. The woman finally noticed the blue light he was giving off. I held my hand out to him and Navi knelt in my palm with his hands on my thumb. "This is my fairy partner, Navi. I just met him a few days ago."

Talona smiled in awe just like Malone had when he first saw the fairy. She said, "He really is special."

She stood and said, "Well, dinner will be ready soon. We should head inside."

I shook my head and said, "I have to get back to the forest. My friend Sario… I need to talk to him."

Talona smiled and said, "Stay the night. In the morning I'll give you a ride to the forest."

I looked at Navi, who shrugged. I looked at her and nodded. Her smile broadened and she led me inside the house. The woman who I had passed earlier was setting a table. Talona said, "Inga, place another setting. We have a very important guest tonight."

I looked up at Talona and she winked at me. She left me in the dining room and I stood in the corner awkwardly. The woman asked, "So who are you?"

I didn't like her gruff tone. She wasn't like Talona. I didn't respond and the woman said, "I work all day and take care of everything around here, but I don't get the respect I deserve. Forgive me for not appreciating your stay."

I waited impatiently for Talona to return. This Inga woman was truly vile. Malone and Talona exited the kitchen with a pan of meat patties in gravy and potatoes. After placing the dishes on the table, they went back to the kitchen and returned with milk and a vegetable. Talona sat at the head of the table and the rest of us filled in.

She said, "Let us give thanks for our food." She folded her hands and said, "Goddesses who watch over us, we thank that you have provided us with a bountiful harvest yet again. May we learn to appreciate your gifts in times of plenty and accept them with humility."

When Talona finished, she began to dish food. She put a meat patty on my plate and potatoes before covering them with gravy. A pile of the long green veggie sat beside them. I stared at my plate, unsure of what the food was. Malone stabbed his meat with his fork and ate with enthusiasm.

He looked across the table to me and said, "Try it. Ma makes the best Salisbury steak in Hyrule."

I hesitantly took a small bite. The meat broke apart in my mouth and a rich flavor coated my tongue. The gravy complemented well with both the meat and potatoes and I found myself smiling in happy surprise. Talona snorted at my expression and I dug into my food.

During dinner, Talona spoke about life on the ranch. She told me about her childhood before she met her husband and about the times they snuck into the loft. Malone blushed and I listened intently to find out why he was embarrassed. After dinner, I helped clean up and Talona took me upstairs to find pajamas. She pulled out a long shirt and lifted my tunic off over my head. She dropped the shirt over my head and I pushed my arms through the arm holes. It fell down below my knees and she laughed. I took off my boots and put them with my tunic. Talona began undressing as well. I found myself staring again.

Talona glanced at me and asked, "Do you know about the changes that happen to your body as you grow older?"

"You mean puberty?" I asked.

She nodded. I shook my head and she sighed. She dropped a dressing gown over her own head and covered her nakedness. She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. She told me what Navi couldn't. Over the next hour I learned that I wasn't very far from becoming a woman myself. Talona explained it all and that I shouldn't be afraid.

When I yawned, Talona said, "I think that's enough for tonight. I have to put Malone to bed. You can sleep here."

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

She smiled sadly and said, "I think I'd like to sleep in the loft tonight. All those stories from the past just bring up bad memories."

I watched her leave before lying on the bed. I asked Navi, "How can what she said be true if I'm a Kokiri?"

Navi said, "Maybe Sario will know."

I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**There's chapter 2. I feel like I made Impa (Impaz) way sexy in this version. Prince Sheik's outfit is similar to Zelda's when she was a child. This means the inverse will happen after the seven year time skip.**

**Before you all start yelling at me about Link's oblivious nature, think about this. She lived in a village of children in a forest no one ever left and was cared for by a tree! It would be odd to me if she knew a lot about the rest of the world. Plus it adds comic relief. Just wait for later. ;P**

**So when I started this story, I said I'd try to update once a week. That was before I was cast in the school play. I probably won't have as much time to devote to writing this story as I did for my first story. Also, when I posted the first chapter of Twilit Mirror, I had more written out. This story is one I plan to finish. It's just awkward because there were two chapters specifically that were bothering me. So I had to write them out, even if they are way in the future. So I know I will get that far eventually. **

**Don't worry, this won't effect my other story. I'm actually at the point of writing the last dungeon, Hyrule Castle. To this point in time, I've typed over 40 Chapters so those updates will still be regular as long as no drastic changes happen in the future. I still want to update this once a week, but they might not be on the same week day every week. Forgive me!**

**And on to the characters!**

**All previous +**

**_Malon=Malone_****... He makes me happy, even if he is kind of a wimp in this section.**  
**_Guards=Guard_****... They will never change.**  
**_Shop Keepers_****=Shop Keepers... too many to individually change.**  
**_Talon=Talona_****... So what if I made her a better mother! She's still lazy and Talon really did care for his daughter.**  
**_Princess Zelda=Prince Sheik_****... Princess Zelda was always practically bipolar with her mood changes when you meet her and I felt she didn't really take her actions seriously until Ganon took over. So Sheik will be the same until he becomes the female Sheikah, Zelda.**  
**_Impa=Impaz_****... Yes, I know I'm borrowing the name from Twilight Princess, I just couldn't justify Impa as a man's name and Impaz seemed to fit better.  
Ganondorf=Ganondorf... Let's just say I couldn't figure out a way to make a name work. And Twinrova doesn't know any good names for a daughter.  
****_Ingo=Inga_****... I really disliked this character in the game, so Inga will be strongly hated and the reason is I can't stand mistreating animals on a ranch. I grew up on a farm and we were raised to respect all life!**

**I think that's it, as though that wasn't enough... If I missed anyone, tell me and I'll remedy it in the next post. Please read and review and I'll try to respond as best as I'm able.**


	3. Up the Mountain!

**So this chapter was a pain to write. I just didn't have much planned for this segment. Next will be much more interesting. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The next morning, I got dressed as the sun rose. I met Malone in the kitchen. He gave me a heel of bread and some cheese saying, "Ma is getting one of the horses ready to leave. She's waiting for you in the barn."

I said, "Thanks." I ate in silence before I confessed, "I've never ridden a horse before."

Malone said, "It'll be super easy, especially with my mom. My dad always said she was a natural and she was a city dweller before they met."

We walked to the barn. Malone said as we went, "You'll come back, right?"

I nodded with a grin and he smiled before running to the barn door. He shouted as he left, "See ya later, fairy girl!"

I waved and went to the cross-tie where Talona was saddling a horse. She said, "Ready to leave?"

I nodded with a nervous look. She said, "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

She led the horse to a double door and draped the reins over the front of the saddle. She picked me up around the waist and lifted me. I swung my right leg over the saddle and clutched the rise at the front. Talona grabbed hold of the horse's shoulders and reins with one hand and the back of the saddle with her other. She pushed off the ground and swung up behind me. The horse sidestepped and my knuckles went white from my grip.

Talona settled behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. She said, "Relax. I'll control the horse. Move as I do and it will be comfortable. Just remember to squeeze with your knees."

I felt her grip the horse's sides with her legs and copied her. She clucked and tapped the reins. The horse started walking. At first it was strange, but as I got into the motion, it was quite fun. Navi flew beside us. I could tell he wanted to stretch his wings. Fairies could fly fast, much faster than I could run. He was probably feeling a little stiff.

As we left the ranch, the horse picked its feet up in excitement at the open field. Talona asked, "Do you want to go faster?"

I nodded and she leaned forward. The horse whinnied and leapt in answer. I felt like I was flying. The horse could run so fast and covered so much ground. I wished it would never end. A grin was stuck on my face and I glanced at Navi beside me. He looked over and was just as happy as I was.

All too soon, we reached the forest. At the edge, the horse pranced nervously and Talona said, "This is where I say goodbye. I hope to see you at the ranch again soon."

She helped me dismount before remounting the horse. It took several steps before rearing and she took off back to the ranch. I turned to the forest and walked to Mida's house. She would know where I could find Sario since he spent so little time in his own house.

Mida glared at me and I asked from her doorway, "Where's Sario? I need to talk to him."

She answered, "He's in the Lost Woods. Good luck finding him though."

I turned to leave and ran to the Lost Woods. I had only been part way through before. Sario was the only one to know what lie further within them. I took a left and then a right. The owl was back.

He said, "Hoo hoot. It's good to see you again. Listen, do you hear that?"

I closed my eyes and could make out a faint song being played. The owl continued, "That song holds a mysterious power. Follow it and it will lead you deep within the forest. You'd do well to memorize all the songs you'll learn."

He launched himself into the air and I asked, "How do you know about that?"

He didn't hear me over the wind from his wings and I was left to wonder. I closed my eyes and listened. The music seemed louder now. I opened my eyes and let it lead me.

I passed a stone passage, but the music didn't come from it. A pool of water sat temptingly along the path. I looked into its depths, but there was no way I could have reached the bottom. The music continued to take me further from the Kokiri Village. Eventually, I entered a clearing. A wolf creature howled as it appeared before me.

Navi said, "Wolfos, dodge its attack and strike when its back is turned."

With his expert advice, I easily killed it with a back flip and jump attack. A gate dropped and I entered a winding maze of hedges and stone. Deku Scrubs lined the path. As I defeated them, I worked deeper into the labyrinth. At the end, three scrubs were spread down a long hall-like area. At the top of a staircase, I entered a clearing and looked around in amazement.

Sario sat on a stump to the right of a temple that was so old the stairs had worn away. He looked up and saw me. I walked over and he said, "This is my secret place. I like to come here to be alone."

I frowned and asked, "Why did you want to be alone?"

Sario smiled sadly and replied, "I knew what the Deku Tree told you before you went to do it. The fact that she wouldn't let me help saddened me. We loved her, all of us. Just… some of us are older than others and understand more."

I chuckled nervously. "We are all children. How old are you?"

Sario said, "I don't know, but I was one of the first. The Deku Tree was by far older than I, though, for she was already grown to a mighty tree. I've always been this way though. Never younger and never growing old."

If I was ten, as Malone had told me, I was an infant to Sario. I changed the topic and said, "I did what the Deku Tree told me to do. I have to find the Spiritual Stones, but I wasn't sure when I would be able to return after I had started my search."

Sario smiled and said, "I want to teach you something. This song, I teach it to my friends. With it, I will be able to hear you and talk to you."

He pulled out his ocarina and I pulled out my own. He played the song I had been following. I played it through a second time with him. When we finished, he laughed and said, "Now we won't be truly separated anymore."

I leapt at him and tackled him off the tree stump. He laughed and flipped, pinning me beneath him. I laughed and he sat on my stomach. I asked, "Why am I different? I wish I could stay here and play in the forest."

Sario frowned and said, "I wish I could go on adventures like you."

I said, "A woman told me that I will become an adult soon. Do you know anything that would explain how that's possible?"

Sario wore an expression that said he knew something, but stopped before saying it. Instead he said, "The only one who knew that was the Deku Tree. I'm sorry, Link, but I'm not sure what it means."

His words confused me. He was the one who knew everything about the forest. He was all I wished I could be. I sighed and said sadly, "I should be going. I need to get to the top of Death Mountain and talk to some Gorons."

Sario got off of me and helped me stand. We hugged and he said, "Stay in touch and be careful. Death Mountain is not without its threats."

I nodded and waved as I turned to leave. Back in the field, I traveled to the village of Kakariko. I found a steam and used the current to float downriver. At the foot of a staircase into the canyon, I climbed out of the water and ran up the wide steps. Once past the city limits, I wandered around.

A woman who called herself the boss of the carpenters stood with crossed arms and barked orders to her workers when they walked past. A woman with an allergy to cuckoos asked me to find her birds for her and rewarded me with another glass bottle. I even entered a windmill where a man cranked on a strange music box, but he wouldn't teach me his song. I looked down a dark path to a graveyard, but it was nearing dusk and I was afraid to enter.

I wandered back toward the town entrance and a staircase to the right caught my eye. I had gone up there to get the woman's cuckoos, but hadn't had time to explore with the bird trying to scratch me. At the top of the hill, a guard was posted by a closed gate. I walked up to him and he said, "Sorry, kid, no one is allowed on the mountain right now."

I thought and dug around in my pouch. I pulled out the note Prince Sheik had given me and gave it to him silently. He read out loud, "This is Link. She is under my orders to save Hyrule." He laughed and said, "What game is out prince playing now? But surely this is his handwriting. I will let you go, Miss Hero."

I moved to get past him and he said, "Look, if you're truly serious about this, you should get a better shield. Death Mountain is an active volcano after all. If you talk to the owner of the Bazaar and tell him I sent you, he should give you a discount." He paused and added, "If you're going to Castle Town, I have a favor to ask. No I'm not asking because I just gave you a great tip, but if you could help me out, I'd be grateful. See, this new shop opened up and they sell masks. Everyone's been talking about it. My son keeps bugging me about a special mask, but with my job, I don't have time to go buy it for him."

I asked, "What's the mask he wants?"

The guard thought and said, "It's a Kee- something mask. It's very popular."

I nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

I went to Castle Town and visited the Bazaar. The owner was willing to part with the shield for half the price when I told him the guard had sent me. Next, I went to the brand new Happy Mask Shop. A creepy shop keeper explained what I would be doing as a salesman for him and lent me the Keaton Mask. I ran back to Kakariko as the sun was setting.

The draw bridge was closing as I ran across and I had to jump the last distance onto solid ground. The monsters didn't give me much trouble as I made my way up the canyon. At the gate to Death Mountain, I showed the guard the mask and he couldn't believe I had actually gotten him it. He called me a real hero, not joking this time.

He opened the gate for me and I began my ascent. Navi flew above me and said as I approached a strange hoppy, one-eyed, creature, "Tectite, time your attack between bounces."

I pulled out my slingshot and waited for that half second pause. A few seeds later, it died and I picked up a rupee. As I rounded the corner, I saw another two ahead of me. I used the slingshot to take them out before they saw me and turned up a switchback. The path took me past several strange rock creatures and to the entrance of a cave.

I expected the cave to be dark, cold, and dank. Instead, a whole village lay before me. The air was warm and dry. Torches were lit along paths. Staircases tunneled between levels. One of the rock creatures caught me staring and said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Welcome to Death Mountain. What's a kid like you doing in a dangerous place like this? You'll be hurt if you're not careful."

I managed to shut my mouth and said, "I'm on a mission from Prince Sheik."

The rock woman said, "I don't know about any missions, but I'd be careful who you tell. Recently a strange woman who smelt of limestone and sand asked for our treasure, the Goron Ruby. The boss, Darunia, declined and now we're having a famine. Everyone is cranky and Darunia sealed herself in her rooms. It would take a message from the Queen herself to bring her out."

Another Goron walked up and started talking to the first. I used the distraction to sneak away. I dropped down a level and heard something familiar.

I followed the sound and found a tunnel blocked by boulders. A Goron said, "The music coming through is so nice. It makes me want to dance and forget about the famine."

I knew the song and the strange markings on the cave walls looked familiar. I ran a hand over the smooth, warm rock and closed my eyes. After a moment, I pieced the puzzle together.

This passage led to the Lost Woods. The runes matched those on the doorway of stone in the forest. I had no idea Sario's Song was heard by so many people. I wonder what he would think if he knew?

Odd plants grew nearby. I walked to one and tried to pick it. The Goron who had spoken ran over and stopped me. Her warm hand sat heavily on my shoulder.

She said, "I don't think you're strong enough to pluck bomb flowers, but you need to be careful. Here, watch." She pulled it up by the roots and the thick ropes caught fire. She tossed the plant and an explosion followed shortly after.

The Goron crouched when she saw my jaw drop. She said in a motherly tone, "One wrong move and a bomb flower would kill you." My eyes widened and I nodded in understanding. She must have seen my fear because she said, "They aren't all bad. It just takes knowledge to use them. They help us mine the rocks we eat."

I knit my eyebrows. "I heard about the famine, but I thought it was about finding fertile soil on a mountain. But if you eat rock, how is there a shortage when your home is a rock?"

The woman smiled sadly. "We can't eat just any rock. Our mines have been sealed by an evil woman because we wouldn't betray the Hylian Queen, our sworn sister. Our store house was low from the harsh winter and now is when we'd replenish them. Food is scarce, but we always make sure to give to the children first."

I frowned and said, "Something must be done."

The rock woman replied, "Don't bother yourself with our problems. A child like you would get hurt."

Her dark brown eyes held concern for me. It was strange. I didn't know her, but she wanted me safe at the detriment of her entire race. The Gorons were rock, so why were their hearts so big and soft?

I found myself wanting to help out even more. I grinned and said, "Don't worry. I've got my fairy to keep me safe and milk to help me stay strong."

I turned and ran before she could stop me. I jumped and rolled to the bottom level. A rug read, 'Royal Messenger Only.'

Navi said, "I guess we need to prove we know the prince."

I played Sheik's Lullaby on my ocarina and the door opened. A hallway led to a throne room. A buxom Goron with a mane of rock for hair stood before a throne pacing. When I entered, she stopped, folded her arms, and glared at me.

I stood tall and tried not to look intimidated. Darunia shouted, "What's this? I was expecting the royal messenger, not some kid. Has the Queen really forgotten so much that we're treated like this?"

I said quietly, "I was sent by the prince."

Darunia looked ready to destroy something. I mumbled, "I don't think the queen knows about what's happening in her kingdom."

Darunia actually did destroy something now. She grabbed a pot and threw it at her throne. I flinched and covered my head as it shattered.

Darunia walked to a table and leaned on it. "Get out of my sight. If the queen means to jest, I find her humor ill timed."

Navi whispered, "Come on, Link. We should go."

I frowned and said, "No. I don't know if I can help or not, but I've got to try. The same person hurting these people is the one who killed the only person I could call mother. I was too late to save her, but I'm not going to let that happen ever again!"

I pulled out my ocarina and started playing Sario's Song. I heard Darunia ask, "What are you doing?"

I didn't reply. As I repeated the melody, I felt the floor start rumbling. I opened my eyes to see Darunia dancing. She said, "Come on! Hot, what a hot beat!"

Darunia smiled to herself. I backed away, unsure of what she would do. Darunia saw me and said, "Thanks, kid. Just like that, my depression is gone. What did you need, again?"

"I was sent to retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Darunia exclaimed, "Not you too! That Gerudo sealed the mines when I wouldn't hand it over." She added in an amused tone, "Though if you could find a way to reopen the mines and get rid of the dodongos inside, I might consider handing your our treasure."

I turned to leave, but Darunia stopped me by saying, "Kid, take this. No, it's not a reward for helping me. You have a strong heart and this will help your body match it. With this bracelet, even a little guy like you can pick bomb flowers."

Darunia pulled a piece of jewelry off her wrist and held it out to me. I took it and slid it up my arm as Navi said, "You received the Goron's Bracelet."

It finally settled around my bicep. I nodded in thanks and ran back up the village in the mountain. Once outside, I noticed a Goron sitting to the right. She stood and asked as I approached, "What do you want to know?"

I asked, "Where's Dodongo's Cavern?"

She explained, "You would have passed it on your way up. It's directly below us over the ledge here. A boulder currently blocks the entrance. What else would you like to know? I can tell you about bomb flowers, gourmet rocks, where our children come from, Goron myth and legend including the ancient dragon-"

"No, that's alright. I have everything I need."

I went over to the bomb flower and pulled it up. The roots started burning and I tossed it over the rail. I leaned over and saw it land right in front of the boulder. It blew up and opened the cavern for me. I used the ledge to the left to jump down.

I entered the mine and blew up a second wall. As I looked around, Navi said, "We must be directly beneath the village. This must keep them warm and provides hot water. Be careful, Link. These lava pits are deadly."

"Right, I'll watch my step."

Now that I knew more about the world, this temple went much easier. My bomb experience kept my wise, but I was happy to have it since I gained a bomb bag. I made my way through the cavern. There was one cool room where a series of bombs lowered a staircase, but I soon came to the boss room.

All that waited was a chest. I opened it and found more bombs. I sighed and sat down. "Where's the boss at?"

Before Navi could respond, my shield fell off my shoulder and clunked oddly on the ground I sat on. Navi asked, "What was that?"

I stood up and tapped the floor with my sword. It made that strange clanking sound again. Navi said, "I think there's something under here."

I pulled out a bomb and lit the fuse before placing it and retreating to the edge of the room. It exploded, my shield protecting me from the blast. I looked at the floor.

"Uh, Navi?" I said with a hint of panic.

A hole was left, but the rest of the floor was cracking and falling. A fissure already crept to where I stood. Suddenly, it gave out from underneath me and I screamed as I fell. Navi grabbed my tunic and beat his wings in a desperate attempt to slow me down.

I must have passed out when I landed because I woke up lying down. I sat up and looked around. I stood quickly, glad my legs hadn't broken.

I couldn't see far in the red darkness, but I had the strange feeling I was being hunted. The soft rustle of scale on rock echoed around me. My fear spiked as I tried to pinpoint its source.

Navi increased his light to illuminate around us. A reptilian tongue flicked over my shoulder and hit my cheek. I whipped around, weapons drawn, to face the giant dodongo.

Navi said, "King Dodongo, prehistoric dinosaur. He's much like his smaller cousins, but don't get sucked into his mouth by his firebreath."

This reptile was much bigger than I expected. Its heavy head swung from side to side as it watched me, waiting to a chance to strike. It hissed as it pulled back to snap. I grit my teeth. I'd only have a moment to dodge.

Like lightning, King Dodongo lashed out. I rolled to the side. He moved to attack again. I was too slow. He would swallow me whole.

Navi flew at the monster's eyes and flashed bright white. He missed me by inches and started to paw at his face to get rid of the nuisance.

King Dodongo quickly grew frustrated and opened his mouth to belch fire. Navi abandoned his tactic to fly to me where he could cling to my hat. I started to slide as I tossed a bomb into the funnel of his maw.

The beast gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but it exploded before he could spit it out. The creature let out a pained scream and collapsed onto its side, letting me slice the delicate skin on its neck. Navi shouted a warning when it started to get up.

The lava pit decided to burst forth with a shower of magma, lighting the whole cave. I finally saw where we were. A solid track ran around a pool of lava. The Dodongo curled up and rolled at me. I dodged to the side and it kept on rolling. I ran to meet where it would stop and pulled out another bomb, waiting to light the fuse.

The monster crashed into the wall and unfurled before opening his mouth to breath fire again. I lit and tossed the bomb and again it caused the beast to collapse. I slashed at its neck until it let out its death scream. I fell as it tossed me with a clawed foot and watched in horror as it rolled into the lava before cooking alive.

The pit cooled enough for me to walk across to pick up the heart piece. Like the first, it splashed me everywhere, but I was prepared this time and kept my mouth and eyes closed. Navi floated over to a blue portal and I followed. We were teleported to the mountain passage just outside the cavern.

I took a step before a falling rock made me stumble. I picked myself up to see Darunia stand and beat her chest. "Well done! Now we can enter the mine again."

She used a fist to pat my shoulder and I collapsed under her force. She continued, "Hey kid, you did well. How's about you and I become sworn sisters? Here, take our treasure, the Goron Ruby. You've earned it."

She held it out to me and I took it. Darunia added, "Before you go, you should see the Fairy at the top of the mountain. She may be able to help you in your quest." She turned and said, "Hey, let's see off our sworn sister!"

Two more Gorons fell from the sky and I backed away as they approached to hug me. I didn't really want to be crushed. I started to run down the mountain when another Goron fell to block me. I screamed and took off up the mountain.

**Jabu Jabu will be fun, if only for Prince Ruto. Please read and review. This will probably be sporadically updated for a while. Sorry about that. **

**Please read and review.**


End file.
